List of Raid Bosses changes/2018
This page is the list of changes of Raid Bosses occurred in 2018. In this year, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Latias, Latios, Regice, Registeel, Regirock, Giratina Altered Forme, Cresselia and Heatran were introduced. Mewtwo stopped being EX Raid Battle exclusive, which was replaced by Normal and Attack Forme Deoxys. January 12th Kyogre became available along with Groudon.Kyogre Appearing in Raid Battles around the World!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-01-31. January 16th Groudon left. January 23rd Aggron was added to replace Victreebel in tier 4 with the release of desert Hoenn Pokémon.Aggron is a raid boss. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-02-23. February 9th The whole raid pool was updated with the release of sky Hoenn Pokémon, releasing Rayquaza and notably reducing amount of Raid Bosses.Discover Rayquaza and More Pokémon Originally from the Hoenn Region!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-02-08.Gen 3 sky wave! Report new species in the wild, raids, eggs, and nests!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-13. February 15th Kyogre left. February 23rd Kyogre and Groudon returned in Legendary Week alongside Rayquaza until March 5th. The following egg and raid pool would depend on which Legendary Pokémon was defeated more in this event.Kyogre and Groudon Join Rayquaza for a Legendary Week of Raid Battles! Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-05-03. March 5th Rayquaza won the Legendary Week event, the raid pool featured some Pokémon that typically preferred windy weather.New Raid Bosses Post. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-13. March 16th Lugia returned to Raid Battles with shiny variant available, making it the first Shiny Legendary Pokémon in the game.Legendary Pokémon Lugia Soars Back into Raid Battles in Pokémon GO. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-09-29. Mainly the types of tier 1 to 4 Raid Bosses are strong against Lugia.Raid Boss Infographic w/ Lugia. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-13. April 2nd The Eon Duo was available for the first time. At first, Latias appeared in Asia and Europe while Latios appeared in America and Africa and then they would switch locations on May 8th.Latias and Latios Fly into Regional Raid Battles!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-04-02. Shuppet, Granbull and Houndoom were only available in Latias regions while Duskull, Pinsir and Walrein only appeared in Latios regions.Walrein / Pinsir / Duskull raids are only available in the region where Latios is the boss and Houndoom / Granbull / Shuppet raids where Latias is available. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-02-23. Mainly the types of tier 1 to 4 Raid Bosses are strong against the duo.New/Updated Raid Boss Megathread. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-13. April 10th The Kanto Celebration updated the tier 1 to 4 raid pool to all Kanto Pokémon, marking the first removal of Tyranitar, Mawile and Absol.Current confirmed raid bosses as of April 12, 2018. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-13. April 18th Raid Bosses returned to previous layout after the end of Kanto Celebration. May 1st The Battle Showdown 2018 featured Fighting-type Raid Bosses.New raid boss thread!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-13. May 15th After the end of Battle Showdown, Niantic accidentally used the Raid pool of Lugia in March. Later it returned to the Raid pool of Latias and Latios.Lugia is back?. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-12.ACTUAL Raid Bosses list (after the correction of the Lugia mistake). /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-13. May 19th Ho-Oh returned to Raid Battles with shiny variant available. Its addition did not affect other Raid Bosses.Ho-Oh’s Legendary Return Heats Up Raid Battles!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-05-20. May 24th The Adventure Week 2018 featured Rock-type Raid Bosses. Region-exclusive Pokémon Lunatone only appeared in Europe, Asia and Australia, and Solrock only appeared in the Americas and Africa, just like their distribution in wild at that time.New Adventure Week Raid Bosses. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-13. June 6th After the end of Adventure Week and Eon Duo, Raid Bosses returned to previous layout with only Ho-Oh available in Legendary Raid.Post - Adventure Week Raid Compilation List. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-13. June 7th The Water Festival 2018 featured Water-type Raid Bosses, highlighting shiny Kyogre.Soak Up Special Bonuses during Water Festival 2018!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-06-07. It is noted that Croconaw was previously a tier 1 Raid Boss, making it the first Pokémon to have tier changed.New Raid Bosses. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-13. June 21st Regice became available.The Legendary Pokémon Regice Is Ready for Bone-Chilling Raid Battles!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-07-19. Mainly the types of tier 1 to 4 Raid Bosses are strong against Regice.The Boss Chart. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-13. July 14th Lugia replaced Regice to celebrate Pokémon GO Fest 2018.In celebration of PokemonGOFest2018, Lugia will return to Raid Battles for this weekend only!. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-07-28. July 16th Raid Bosses returned to previous layout of Regice. July 19th Registeel became available.The Legendary Pokémon Registeel Blasts into Pressure-Packed Raid Battles!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-07-20. More Alolan variants were made into Raid Battles. Mainly the types of tier 1 to 4 Raid Bosses are strong against Registeel.New Raid Boss megathread. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-13. August 16th Regirock became available.The Legendary Pokémon Regirock Rolls into Earth-Rumbling Raid Battles!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-08-17. Mainly the types of tier 1 to 4 Raid Bosses are strong against Regirock.The Raid Boss Tier Shake-Up on August 16, 2018: The Age of Regirock!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-13. August 20th The Johto Festival featured Johto Pokémon with removal of some tier 1 Raid Bosses and Tangela.New Raid Bosses. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-13. August 25th Ho-Oh replaced Regirock at the end of Johto Festival.Attention, Trainers! For a limited time until August 27, the Legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh is returning to Raid Battles.. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-08-26. August 28th Raid Bosses returned to previous layout of Regirock after Johto Festival. September 13th The Ultra Bonus Event 2018 rewarded Trainers with a series of Kanto-themed Pokémon. All Raid Bosses were changed to Kanto Pokémon, the Legendary Birds were available in the first week with shiny variant possible.Professor Willow’s Global Research Challenge Ends with a Power-Packed Ultra Bonus Event!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-09-11.Megathread New raid bosses !. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-15. EX Raid Battle was suspended for a few weeks. September 20th Mewtwo became available in normal Raid Battles. October 1st After the end of Ultra Bonus Event, the theme of Raid Bosses was changed to be Psychic-type, marking the first removal of Machamp.New Raid Bosses List. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-15. Normal Forme Deoxys was the new boss of EX Raid Battle. Shiny Drowzee was released on October 5th with the start of Psychic Spectacular. October 16th The launch of Sinnoh region updated the raid pool.The Raid Boss Tier Shake-Up on October 16, 2018: Gen IV Launch. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-16. October 23rd The Halloween 2018 featured Ghost and Dark-type Raid Bosses, highlighting the introduction of Giratina Altered Forme, which became the first Sinnoh region Legendary Pokémon in the game.Have a haunting good time during Pokémon GO Halloween 2018!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-10-23.New Raid Boss List (Halloween 2018, if there are new raids).... /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-16. November 6th Buizel was released in tier 1. Shiny Alolan Marowak was released a day before, becoming the first shiny Alolan form. November 16th The Let's Go Celebration featured Electric and Steel-type Raid Bosses. Alolan Exeggutor was changed to tier 4 Raid Boss.New Raid Bosses?. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-16. November 20th Cresselia became available.A new phase of Raid Battles begins with Cresselia!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-11-20. November 23rd Both forms of Raichu and Eeveelutions took place in tier 3. Shiny Alolan Raichu was released.PokemonGoApp. From November 23 at 1:00 p.m. PST to November 26 at 1:00 p.m., Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, and Umbreon as well as Raichu and its Alolan form will appear more frequently in Raid Battles!. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-11-25. November 27th New raid pool was updated at the end of Let's Go Celebration. It was same as Regice set.Raid Bosses have changed! The conclusion of the "Let's GO" event: November 27, 2018. Report in, travelers!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-16. November 28th The correct raid pool was implemented. Mainly the types of tier 1 to 4 Raid Bosses are strong against Cresselia.Another Raid Boss Shake-up!: November 28th, 2018. Report in, travelers!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-16. November 29th Raid pool was changed for the third day in three days. The only difference this time was the addition of Buizel and Alolan Raichu.Another Raid Boss Shake-up!: November 29th, 2018. (That's 4 days in a row!) Report in, travelers!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-16. Shiny Misdreavus was released on December 1st with the monthly update of Field Researches. December 14th Lugia and Ho-Oh returned in Special Raid Weekend until December 17th.Challenge Lugia and Ho-Oh during a Special Raid Weekend!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-12-15. December 18th Heatran became available.Raid Battles forge into the new year with the Legendary Pokémon Heatran!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-12-19. The Holiday 2018 featured Ice-type Raid Bosses. Alolan Exeggutor was changed back to tier 2.Heatran - Raid Boss Shakeup: December 18th, 2018. Report in, travelers!. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-16. December 28th Deoxys Attack Forme started to appear in EX Raid Battle, which was announced earlier.Get ready! Attack Forme Deoxys alters EX Raids!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-12-18. References Category:Listings